


When she.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Marauders, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: When she decided to go to the Dark Forest, he kissed her.When she realized what a war meant, he holded her closer. When their story began, they didn't know how it would end. -They moments nobody knows, when they were alone, when they though about them and about the others, when they show their fears. Some stolen moments without an specific order but with a major plot, of Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Plot's story is mine, but it isn't the characters, neither are the places, they belong to the Queen J.K.Rowling.

28th March, 1981. 

London had always been her favourite city all over the world, maybe because it was the city that had given her birth, or maybe because she had always been so rush in her life that could find peace in the busy streets. 

Any other big city could be her favourite: New York, Tokyo o Paris, but she preferred London above another else. 

Their flat was in the middle of a not very pleasant neighbourhood, but they didn’t care. Their house was a mess, the same as themselves. 

That night she was sitting by the biggest window of the house, with a cigarette in the lips and an ashtray between her crossed legs. It was almost midnight, but the street was so full of life that she couldn’t avoid looking at it as if it were some muggle movie. Sirius was awkwardly quiet, sitting in the other side of the room, with a beer in the right hand and staring at her without even blinking. 

“Are you okay, Marls?”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

She listened how he stood up and approached her very slowly, with a fragility in his acts that he had never had before. 

“What are you thinking of?”

“I’m thinking about the world out there, the muggle world. About the war, our people. How can just a few people create such a mess like this?”

Sirius didn’t answer, taking her hand and getting her up. 

“Let’s go to dance, Marls.”

She smiled, because with Sirius as a partner was impossible to think about anything serious. Marlene nodded very slowly, allowing him to guide her till the bedroom.  
She put on her favourite dress, a precious shiny silver dress that her brother had given her. Thinking about Oliver made her feel very sad those days, even when she couldn’t let the thought be her main thought. Sirius was staring at her, smiling as always had smile and holding out his hand. 

She took his hand, remembering the first she took his hand: they were in the fourth year, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup and there was a party in the common room. Do you want to go outside? C’mon, Marls, I’ll take you. 

Marlene let him take the lead, crossing the busy streets that Marlene loved so much till that pub in which they know the barman. That was their secret place, their hiding place in muggle London, nobody –except them- of the wizardry world was aware of that place. 

They danced slowly, so close that he could feel her heartbeats against his chest. They danced for hours. He danced because wanted her to forget the war, the deaths in the front page of every paper, the fear in the bones when the night comes. 

It was different for her. She danced because loved him, how he swung the hips in every movement, his voice against her ear, singing the song so soft that nobody but her could listen. 

Sirius had never known how to help people with words. In the James’ parents funeral he didn’t know how to say him that everything will be okay, in James and Lily’s wedding he could only make the speech of best man because he introduced some good jokes. Sirius didn’t know how to express his emotions, but he knows how to show them. He could embrace James, and James would always know. He could kiss Lily’s cheek and Lily would always know that he would be always there for her. 

He could dance with Marlene and Marlene would know that he would always fight for her and with her by his side. 

They went back to their flat at three a.m., and even then, she turned the radio on, hoping to dance again, without words. Certainly, neither of them talked again till the sun broke dawn. 

“What if we die?” She wanted to know. 

And he, without losing the rhythm of their dance, blinked. 

“We’re not going to die, okay?”

“We could die, Black. It’s a war: people die in wars.”

“We’re not normal people. We’re not going to die.”

“We’re as mortals as the rest, even as the Death Eaters.”

He pulled her closer just to hide the face in her hair and breathe her scent so deep he could remember that smell forever. 

“I don’t want to die.”

She never cried, nor then nor before. She took a deep breath and very slowly let the air slips between her lips. He wasn’t used to see that weakness in her, it was rare and he didn’t know what to do. 

“But, if we die, it was for a good reason, right? I mean, we would die for our friends, for the people we love.”

“Yes, we’ve got something that worth the fight, aren’t we?”

He didn’t answer, holding her closer than ever. 

With the eyes closed, and resting one on another, they both were thinking about the moments they had had together: the first kiss, the first cigar, the laughs, the fears, their nights, the nights they weren’t together, their friends and all their stories, the smiles from the other side of the room, the winks, the broken promises and the ones that they thought they could make. New York. 

“When the war finish, we will go to New York.” She said, repeating that words, like if she had never said it before.

“I can’t wait for it, Marls.”


End file.
